Raymanladdin (ThomasTenCents34526's Style)
ThomasTenCents34526's fourth movie spoof of Aladdin. Cast *Rayman as Aladdin *Ly the Fairy (from Rayman 2: Revolution) as Princess Jasmine *Gordon (from Thomas and Friends) as Genie *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Jafar *Daffy Duck (from Looney Tunes) as Iago *Chim-Chim (from Speed Racer) as Abu *Eric, David, and Ivy Smith (from Go!Animate) as The Magic Carpet *Shifu (from Kung Fu Panda) as Sultan *Odie (from Garfield) as Rajah *The Ghostly Galleon (from TUGS) as Cave of Wonders *The Fruit Winders Gang (Booster the Male Blackcurrant Genius, Blabber the Male Orange Jokester, Sorbabe the Female Strawberry DJ, Max the Female Apple Athlete, Voodoo the Male Tropical Witch Doctor, Unknown Cherry Character, Unknown Female Lemon Genie, and Unknown Male Raspberry Secret Agent) as Razoul and His Henchmen *Mr. Rusty (from The Magic Roundabout) as Peddler *Spud (from Bob the Builder) as Gazeem the Thief *Dave (from Alvin and the Chipmunks) as Prince Achmed *The Dispatcher (from Theodore Tugboat) as Omar *Supreme Leader Snoke (from Star Wars) as Apple Seller *Clayton (from Tarzan) as Old Jafar *Tantor (from Tarzan) as Elephant Abu *Lady Tottington (from Wallace and Gromit) as Woman at the Window *Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic), and Granny (from Looney Tunes) as Ladies Laughing at Aladdin *Ariel's Sisters (from The Little Mermaid) as Three Balcony Harem Girls *Aki (from Ape Escape) as Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother *Professor (from Spyro the Dragon) and Jill (from The Little Engine That Could "1991 film") as Necklace Man and Woman *Helga (from Ratchet and Clank) as Fat Ugly Lady *Shrek's Children (from Shrek) as Two Hungry Children *Banzai and Ed (from The Lion King) as Two men watching Prince Achmed *Samos (from Jak and Daxter) as Pot Seller *Swap Meet Pete (from Croc) as Nut Seller *Mr. Soil (from A Bug's Life) as Necklace Seller *Mr. Krabs (from Spongebob) as Fish Seller *Dr. Vindaloo (from Courage) as Fire Eater *Jimmy (from Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy) as Boy wanting an apple *Spike (Dog) (from My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) as 'Laddie' Dog Genie *Rabbit (from Winnie the Pooh) as Rabbit Genie *The Chinese Dragon (from Thomas and Friends) as Dragon Genie *The Powerpuff Girls as Genie's Three Dancing Girls *Big Dog (from 2 Stupid Dogs) as Sheep Genie *DJ Grooves (from A Hat in Time) as Camel Abu *I.R. Baboon as Horse Abu *I.M. Weasel as Duck Abu *Cow (from Cow and Chicken) as Ostrich Abu *Chicken (from Cow and Chicken) as Turtle Abu *Benny (from Who Framed Roger Rabbit?) as Car Abu *Grandpa Lou (from Rugrats) as Old Man Genie *Chris (from Sonic) as Little Boy Genie *The Harbor Master (from Theodore Tugboat) as Fat Man Genie *The Toys (from The Little Engine That Could) as 75 Golden Camels *Sir Topham Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry *Birds (from The Hunchback of Notre Dame) as 53 Purple Peacocks *Lady Hatt (from Thomas and Friends) as Genie as TV Parade Host June *Road Vehicles (from Bob the Builder) as Exotic-Type Mammals *Slinky (from Toy Story) as Leopard Genie *Nemo (from Finding Nemo) as Goat Genie *Thumbelina as Harem Genie *Shrimpers (from TUGS) as 95 White Persian Monkeys *Ferries (from Theodore Tugboat) as 60 Elephants *Narrow Gauge Engines as Llamas *Troublesome Trucks as Bears and Lions *The Brass Band (from Thomas and Friends) as Brass Bands *Puppets (from Pinocchio) as 40 Fakirs *Various Dinosaurs (from The Land Before Time) as Cooks and Bakers *Various Elephants (from Dumbo) as Birds that 'warble on key' *Little Dog (from 2 Stupid Dogs) as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield *Scat Cat (from The Aristocats) as Super-Spy Genie *Friar Tuck (from Robin Hood) as Teacher Genie *Pops (from Johnny Bravo) as Table Lamp Genie *Little Toot (from Melody Time) as Bee Genie *Lenny Lino (from Shark Tale) as Submarine Genie *Captain (from 101 Dalmatians) as One of Flamingos *Mr. Waternoose (from Monsters Inc) as Gigantic Genie *Pluto Jr as Rajah as Cub *Ace (from The Little Engine That Could "2011 film") as Toy Abu *The Animals (from Little Golden Book Land) as Cheerleader Genies *Kaa (from The Jungle Book) as Snake Jafar *General Grievous (from Star Wars) as Genie Jafar Movie Used *Aladdin (1992) Footage Rayman *Rayman 1 (Athrix255's Version) *Rayman Junior (SPECTRE's Version) *Rayman 2: Revolution (Duke and Duke091's Version) *Rayman: The Animated Series (Childhood Reliever's Version) *Rayman Arena (olacola15's Version) *Rayman 3: Hoodlum Havoc (DylanjoostenHD, PriemScorpi, and Sughero - Uncommented Walkthrough (SugheroGame)'s Versions) *Rayman Raving Rabbids (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids 2 (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Raving Rabbids TV Party (VerticalSandwich's Version) *Rayman Origins (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Legends (The_YTOS's Version) *Rayman Adventures (TapGameplay's Version) Thomas and Friends *Thomas Gets Tricked (Ringo Starr-US) *Edward Helps Out (Ringo Starr-US) *Come Out, Henry! (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry to the Rescue! (Ringo Starr-US) *A Big Day for Thomas (George Carlin) *Trouble for Thomas (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 1) (George Carlin) *James in a Mess (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Goes Fishing (Ringo Starr-US) *A Cow on the Line (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon and the Famous Visitor (George Carlin) *James Learns a Lesson (Ringo Starr-US) *Foolish Freight Cars (Ringo Starr-US) *A Proud Day for James (Ringo Starr-US) *Tenders and Turntables (George Carlin) *Trouble in the Shed (Ringo Starr-US) *Percy Runs Away (George Carlin) *Thomas Comes to Breakfast (Ringo Starr-US) *Henry's Special Coal (Ringo Starr-US) *The Flying Kipper (Ringo Starr-US) *Toby the Tram Engine (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas Breaks the Rules (Ringo Starr-US) *Old Iron (Ringo Starr-US) *Double Trouble (Season 2) (Ringo Starr-US) *Duck Takes Charge (George Carlin) *Pop Goes The Diesel (George Carlin) *Diesel's Devious Deed (George Carlin) *A Close Shave for Duck (Ringo Starr-US) *Gordon Takes a Dip (Ringo Starr-US) *Down the Mine (Ringo Starr-US) *The Runaway (George Carlin) *Toby's Tightrope (George Carlin) *No Joke for James (George Carlin) *Percy's Promise (George Carlin) *Henry's Forest (George Carlin) *The Trouble with Mud (George Carlin) *Thomas Gets Bumped (George Carlin) *Edward, Trevor, and the Really Useful Party (George Carlin) *Diesel Does it Again (George Carlin) *Percy and the Signal (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Mail Train (George Carlin) *Thomas, Percy, and the Dragon (George Carlin) *Donald and Douglas (George Carlin) *The Deputation (George Carlin) *Time for Trouble (George Carlin) *A Scarf for Percy (George Carlin) *Edward's Exploit (George Carlin) *Every Cloud has a Silver Lining (Song) *Daisy (George Carlin) *Percy's Predicament (George Carlin) *Whistles and Sneezes (George Carlin) *Tender Engines (George Carlin) *Percy Takes the Plunge (Ringo Starr-US) *One Good Turn (George Carlin) *Heroes (George Carlin) *Wrong Road (George Carlin) *Percy, James, and the Fruitful Day (George Carlin) *The Island Song (Song) *Escape! (George Carlin) *Oliver Owns Up (George Carlin) *All at Sea (George Carlin) *Thomas' Christmas Party (Ringo Starr-US) *Thomas and the Missing Christmas Tree (George Carlin) *A Bad Day for Sir Handel (George Carlin) *Rusty Helps Peter Sam (George Carlin) *Gone Fishing (Song) *Thomas and the Special Letter (George Carlin) *Home at Last (George Carlin) *Toad Stands By (George Carlin) *Bowled Out (George Carlin) *Henry and the Elephant (George Carlin) *Special Attraction (George Carlin) *Passengers and Polish (George Carlin) *Fish (Season 4) (George Carlin) *Really Useful Engine (Song) *Thomas Meets the Queen (George Carlin) *Special Funnel (George Carlin) *Cranky Bugs (Alec Baldwin) *Lady Hatt's Birthday Party (Alec Baldwin) *Double Teething Troubles (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and Old Slowcoach (Alec Baldwin) *A Better View for Gordon (Alec Baldwin) *Toby's Discovery (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty and the Boulder (Alec Baldwin) *Duncan Gets Spooked (Alec Baldwin) *Stepney Gets Lost (Alec Baldwin) *Haunted Henry (Alec Baldwin) *Make Someone Happy (Alec Baldwin) *Happy Ever After (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Rumors (Alec Baldwin) *James and the Trouble with Trees (Alec Baldwin) *Baa! (Alec Baldwin) *Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and the Gremlin (Alec Baldwin) *Salty's Secret (Alec Baldwin) *Harvey to the Rescue (Alec Baldwin) *No Sleep for Cranky (Alec Baldwin) *The Fogman (Alec Baldwin) *A Bad Day for Harold (Alec Baldwin) *Elizabeth the Vintage Quarry Truck (Alec Baldwin) *James the Really Splendid Engine (Song) *Percy's Chocolate Crunch (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas, Percy and the Squeak (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon Takes a Tumble (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Bother (Alec Baldwin) *Middle Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Faulty Whistles (Alec Baldwin) *Little Engines (song) *James and the Red Balloon (Alec Baldwin) *Twin Trouble (Alec Baldwin) *Edward the Really Useful Engine (Alec Baldwin) *The World's Strongest Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Rusty Saves the Day (Alec Baldwin) *Dunkin Duncan (Alec Baldwin) *Down by the Docks (Song) *It's Only Snow (Alec Baldwin) *Jack Frost (Alec Baldwin) *Toby Had a Little Lamb (Alec Baldwin) *Thomas and the Magic Railroad (Alec Baldwin) *Gordon and Spencer (Michael Angelis-US) *Emily's New Coaches (Michael Angelis-US) *The Spotless Record (Michael Brandon) *Peace and Quiet (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Jet Engine (Alec Baldwin) *Percy and the Haunted Mine (Alec Baldwin) *Scaredy Engines (Alec Baldwin) *Harold and the Flying Horse (Michael Brandon) *Bulgy Rides Again (Michael Brandon) *Salty's Stormy Tale (Michael Brandon) *Hooray for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Edward's Brass Band (Michael Brandon) *The Refreshment Lady's Stand (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Roller Coaster (Michael Brandon) *The Grand Opening (Michael Brandon) *The Red Balloon (Song) *Percy Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Something Fishy (Michael Brandon) *What's the Matter with Henry? (Michael Brandon) *The Old Iron Bridge (Michael Brandon) *Trusty Rusty (Michael Brandon) *There Once was an Engine who Ran Away (Song) *Engine Rollcall (Song) *Thomas and the Search for Fergus (Michael Brandon) *Bad Day at Castle Loch (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Windmill (Michael Brandon) *The Runaway Elephant (Michael Brandon) *James and the Queen of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Oliver the Snow Engine (Michael Brandon) *Troublesome Trucks (Song) *A Visit from Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Scary Tale (Michael Brandon) *Kelly's Windy Day (Michael Brandon) *A Happy Day for Percy (Michael Brandon) *A Tale for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Percy Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Wishing Tree (Michael Brandon) *Squeak, Rattle and Roll (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Too Hot for Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Emily's Adventure (Michael Brandon) *You Can Do it, Toby! (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes Charge (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Great (Michael Brandon) *James Goes Too Far (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Magic Carpet (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Saves the Day (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Don't Tell Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Fish (Season 8) (Michael Brandon) *Halloween (Michael Brandon) *Spic and Span (Michael Brandon) *Chickens to School (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Circus (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Tuba (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Firework Display (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Gets it Right (Michael Brandon) *Emily's New Route (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Big Mistake (Michael Brandon) *As Good as Gordon (Michael Brandon) *James Gets a New Coat (Michael Brandon) *Thomas, Emily and the Snowplough (Michael Brandon) *Calling All Engines! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Picnic (Michael Brandon) *Flour Power (Michael Brandon) *The Magic Lamp (Michael Brandon) *Keeping up with James (Michael Brandon) *Tuneful Toots (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Tries His Best (Michael Brandon) *Every Day's a Special Day on Sodor (Song) *Molly's Special Special (Michael Brandon) *Respect for Gordon (Michael Brandon) *Emily Knows Best (Michael Brandon) *Saving Edward (Michael Brandon) *Rheneas and the Dinosaur (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Golden Eagle (Michael Brandon) *Buffer Up and Share (Song) *Thomas' New Trucks (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Old Mine (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Milkshake Muddle (Michael Brandon) *Mighty Mac (Michael Brandon) *Toby Feels Left Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the New Engine (Michael Brandon) *Pride (Song) *Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Birthday Mail (Michael Brandon) *A Smooth Ride (Michael Brandon) *The Green Controller (Michael Brandon) *Edward Strikes Out (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *There's Always Something New (Song) *Thomas and the Statue (Michael Brandon) *Henry and the Flagpole (Michael Brandon) *Bold and Brave (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Toy Shop (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Oil Painting (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Rainbow (Michael Brandon) *Be Brave (Song) *Thomas and the Treasure (Michael Brandon) *Duncan's Bluff (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey the Brave (Michael Brandon) *Big Strong Henry (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Day Off (Michael Brandon) *Seeing the Sights (Michael Brandon) *Strength (Song) *Winter Wonderland (Song) *Duncan Does it All (Michael Brandon) *Sir Handel in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Cool Truckings (Michael Brandon) *Ding-a-Ling (Michael Brandon) *Skarloey Storms Through (Michael Brandon) *Wash Behind Your Buffers (Michael Brandon) *The Narrow Gauge Engines (Song) *Mud, Glorious Mud (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Avalanche (Michael Brandon) *Missing Cars (Michael Brandon) *Day and Night (Song) *Togetherness (Song) *The Great Discovery (Pierce Brosnan-US) *Best Friends (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Takes a Shortcut (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Puts the Brakes On (Michael Brandon) *Saved You! (Michael Brandon) *Excellent Emily (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Lucky Day (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Frosty Friend (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Billboard (Michael Brandon) *Steady Eddie (Michael Brandon) *Rosie's Carnival Special (Michael Brandon) *Mountain Marvel (Michael Brandon) *Henry Gets It Wrong (Michael Brandon) *Don't Go Back (Michael Brandon) *Heave Ho Thomas! (Michael Brandon) *James Works It Out (Michael Brandon) *Tram Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Push Me, Pull You (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Special Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Duncan and the Hot Air Balloon (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *Percy and the Bandstand (Michael Brandon) *Hero of the Rails (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Runaway Kite (Michael Brandon) *The Biggest Present of All (Michael Brandon) *Toby's New Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Buzzy Bees (Michael Brandon) *Play Time (Michael Brandon) *Splish, Splash, Splosh! (Michael Brandon) *Slippy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Snow Tracks (Michael Brandon) *Creaky Cranky (Michael Brandon) *Tickled Pink (Michael Brandon) *Steamy Sodor (Michael Brandon) *The Early Bird (Michael Brandon) *Misty Island Rescue (Michael Brandon) *The Lion of Sodor (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Time For a Story (Michael Brandon) *Hiro Helps Out (Michael Brandon) *Jumping Jobi Wood! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and Scruff (Michael Brandon) *Victor Says Yes (Michael Brandon) *Toby and the Whistling Woods (Michael Brandon) *Pop Goes Thomas (Michael Brandon) *Jitters and Japes (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Crazy Day (Michael Brandon) *Pingy Pongy Pick Up (Michael Brandon) *Percy's Parcel (Michael Brandon) *Double Trouble (Michael Brandon) *The Man in the Hills (Michael Brandon) *The Party Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Merry Winter Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Snowman Party (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Magic Box (Michael Brandon) *Merry Misty Island (Michael Brandon) *Thomas in Charge (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *O the Indignity (Michael Brandon) *A Blooming Mess (Michael Brandon) *Day of the Diesels (Michael Brandon) *Let it Snow (Michael Brandon) *Surprise, Surprise (Michael Brandon) *Percy the Snowman (Michael Brandon) *Tree Trouble (Michael Brandon) *Fiery Flynn (Michael Brandon) *James to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Edward the Hero (Michael Brandon) *Stop that Bus! (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Toby and Bash (Michael Brandon) *Big Belle (Michael Brandon) *Up, Up and Away! (Michael Brandon) *Wonky Whistle (Michael Brandon) *Kevin the Steamie (Michael Brandon) *Emily and Dash (Michael Brandon) *Follow that Flour (Michael Brandon) *Toby's Afternoon Off (Michael Brandon) *Emily and the Garbage (Michael Brandon) *Diesel's Special Delivery (Michael Brandon) *Being Percy (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Health and Safety (Michael Brandon) *Happy Hiro (Michael Brandon) *Blue Mountain Mystery (Michael Brandon) *Muddy Matters (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Garbage Train (Michael Brandon) *Don't Bother Victor! (Michael Brandon) *Whiff's Wish (Michael Brandon) *Thomas Toots the Crows (Michael Brandon) *Express Coming Through (Michael Brandon) *Race to the Rescue (Michael Brandon) *Flash Bang Wallop! (Michael Brandon) *Welcome Stafford (Michael Brandon) *Ol' Wheezy Wobbles (Michael Brandon) *Gordon Runs Dry (Mark Moraghan-US) *Kevin's Cranky Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Scruff's Makeover (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wayward Winston (Mark Moraghan-US) *Steamie Stafford (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's New Friends (Michael Brandon) *Thomas and the Pigs (Michael Brandon) *Henry's Good Deeds (Michael Brandon) *Thomas' Tall Friend (Michael Brandon) *Santa's Little Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Snow for Thomas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Frozen Turntable (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Christmas Decorations (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Tracks (Mark Moraghan-US) *Stuck on You (Michael Brandon) *Spencer the Grand (Michael Brandon) *Gordon and Ferdinand (Michael Brandon) *Charlie and Eddie (Michael Brandon) *The Thomas Way (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Switch (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy's Lucky Day (Mark Moraghan-US) *Calm Down Caitlin (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Lost Puff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Luke's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hey, Hey Thomas! (Song) *Away From the Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Smelly Kipper (Mark Moraghan-US) *No More Mr. Nice Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Gone Fishing (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas' Shortcut (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Afternoon Tea Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *King of the Railway (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Quarry Engine (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not So Slow Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Flatbeds of Fear (Mark Moraghan-US) *Disappearing Diesels (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad's Adventure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Too Many Fire Engines (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Phantom Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bill or Ben? (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry's Hero (Mark Moraghan-US) *Not Now, Charlie! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Signals Crossed (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Pipe (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan and the Grumpy Passenger (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Steam Without Coal (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Emergency Cable (Mark Moraghan-US) *Marion and the Dinosaurs (Mark Moraghan-US) *Last Train for Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Long Lost Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duncan the Humbug (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck in the Water (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Perfect Gift (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tale of The Brave (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toad and the Whale (Mark Moraghan-US) *Who's Geoffrey? (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Truth About Toby (Mark Moraghan-US) *Lost Property (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Spots Trouble (Mark Moraghan-US) *Millie and the Volcano (Mark Moraghan-US) *Timothy and the Rainbow Car (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson at Your Service (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily Saves the World (Mark Moraghan-US) *Samson Sent for Scrap (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Adventure Begins (Mark Moraghan-US) *Wild Water Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas and the Sounds of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Calliope (Mark Moraghan-US) *Happy Birthday Sir! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Percy and the Monster of Brendam (Mark Moraghan-US) *Bust My Buffers! (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Legend of the Lost Treasure (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel's Ghostly Christmas (Part 1 & Part 2 combined) (Mark Moraghan-US) *Snow Place Like Home (Mark Moraghan-US) *A Cranky Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Beast of Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *Very Important Sheep (Mark Moraghan-US) *Salty All At Sea (Mark Moraghan-US) *Den and Dart (Mark Moraghan-US) *Duck and the Slip Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Missing Gator (Mark Moraghan-US) *Two Wheels Good (Mark Moraghan-US) *Reds vs. Blues (Mark Moraghan-US) *Slow Stephen (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Little Engine Who Raced Ahead (Mark Moraghan-US) *Best Engine Ever (Mark Moraghan-US) *Philip to the Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Letters to Santa (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Christmas Coffeepot (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Railcar and the Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Over the Hill (Mark Moraghan-US) *Love Me Tender (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Great Race (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sidney Sings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Toby's New Friend (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry Gets the Express (Mark Moraghan-US) *Diesel and the Ducklings (Mark Moraghan-US) *Saving Time (Mark Moraghan-US) *No Help At All (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Other Side of the Mountain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Rocky Rescue (Mark Moraghan-US) *Goodbye Sir Topham Hatt (Mark Moraghan-US) *Thomas the Babysitter (Mark Moraghan-US) *Engine of the Future (Mark Moraghan-US) *Henry in the Dark (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Missing Breakdown Train (Mark Moraghan-US) *Hugo and the Airship (Mark Moraghan-US) *Three Steam Engines Gruff (Mark Moraghan-US) *Skiff and the Mermaid (Mark Moraghan-US) *Terence Breaks the Ice (Mark Moraghan-US) *Daisy's Perfect Christmas (Mark Moraghan-US) *Confused Coaches (Mark Moraghan-US) *Emily in the Middle (Mark Moraghan-US) *The Big Freeze (Mark Moraghan-US) *Cautious Connor (Mark Moraghan-US) *All in Vain (Mark Moraghan-US) *Tit for Tat (Mark Moraghan-US) *Sodor's Journey Beyond Sodor (Mark Moraghan-US) *Big World! Big Adventures! (Mark Moraghan-US) Sonic *Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog (pilot) *The Super Special Sonic Search and Smash Squad! *Subterranean Sonic *Lovesick Sonic *Slowwww Going *High Stakes Sonic *Big Daddy *Momma Robotnik's Birthday *Robolympics *Trail of the Missing Tails *Sonic Breakout *Birth of a Salesman *Sonic's Song *Blank Headed Eagle *Mystery Of The Missing Hi-Tops *Too Tall Tails *Best Hedgehog *The Robotnik Express *Over the Hill Hero *Sonic Gets Thrashed *Tails' New Home *Grounder the Genius *So Long Sucker *Submerged Sonic *Tails In Charge *Sno Problem *Pseudo Sonic *Robotnik Junior *MacHopper *Boogey-Mania *Musta Been a Beautiful Baby *Mad Mike, Da Bear Warrior *Full Tilt Tails *Tails Prevails *Close Encounter of the Sonic Kind *The Magic Hassle *Momma Robotnik Returns *Robotnik's Rival *Spaceman Sonic *Sonic The Matchmaker *Mass Transit Trouble *Magnificent Sonic *Coachnik *Untouchable Sonic *Zoobotnik *Attack on the Pinball Fortress *The Last Resort *Baby Sitter Jitters *Blackbot the Pirate *Hedgehog of the "Hound" Table *Robotnik's Pyramid Scheme *Prehistoric Sonic *Super Robotnik *Honey, I Shrunk the Hedgehog *Robotnik and The Mobius 5000 *The Little Merhog *Road Hog *Lifestyles of the Sick and Twisted *The Robots' Robot *Tails' Tale *Fast and Easy *Sonic is Running *Robo-Ninjas *Sonically Ever After *Hero of the Year *Sonic Christmas Blast *Chaos Emerald Chaos *Cracking Knuckles *Techno-Teacher *Party Hardly *Satellite Swindle *The Last Resort *Unfair Ball *Fly Spy *Beating Eggman, Part 1 *Beating Eggman, Part 2 *That's What Friends Are For *Skirmish in the Sky *Depths of Danger *The Adventures of Knuckles and Hawk *The Dam Scam *Sonic's Scream Test *Cruise Blues *Fast Friends *Little Chao Lost *Emerald Anniversary *How to Catch a Hedgehog *A Dastardly Deed *Countdown to Chaos *Pure Chaos *A Chaotic Day *A Robot Rebels *Head's Up, Tails! *Revenge of the Robot *Flood Fight *Project: Shadow *Shadow Knows *Sonic's Big Break *Shadow World *Robotnik's Revenge *Showdown in Space *Defective Detectives *Sunblock Solution *Eggman for President *A Date to Forget *Mean Machines *Sewer Search *Prize Fights *A Wild Win *Map of Mayhem *The Volcanic Venture *The Beginning of the End *Running Out of Time *Friends 'Til the End *A New Start *A Cosmic Call *Cosmic Crisis *H2 Whoa *An Enemy in Need *A Chilling Discovery *Desperately Seeking Sonic *Galactic Gumshoes *Trick Sand *Ship of Doom *An Underground Odyssey *Station Break-In *A Metarex Melée *Mission: Match Up *Clash in the Cloister *Teasing Time *A Revolutionary Tale *The Planet of Misfortune *Terror on the Typhoon *Hedgehog Hunt *Zelkova Strikes Back *The Cosmo Conspiracy *Eye Spy *Agent of Mischief *The Light in the Darkness *A Fearless Friend *So Long Sonic Looney Tunes *Porky's Duck Hunt *Daffy Duck & Egghead *What Price Porky *Porky & Daffy *The Daffy Doc *Daffy Duck in Hollywood *Daffy Duck and the Dinosaur *Scalp Trouble *Wise Quacks *Porky's Last Stand *You Ought to Be in Pictures *A Coy Decoy *The Henpecked Duck *Conrad the Sailor *Daffy's Southern Exposure *The Impatient Patient *The Daffy Duckaroo *My Favorite Duck *To Duck or Not to Duck *The Wise Quacking Duck *Yankee Doodle Daffy *Porky Pig's Feat *Scrap Happy Daffy *A Corny Concerto *Daffy - The Commando *Tom Turk and Daffy *Tick Tock Tuckered *Duck Soup to Nuts *Slightly Daffy *Plane Daffy *The Stupid Cupid *Draftee Daffy *Ain't That Ducky *Nasty Quacks *Book Revue *Baby Bottleneck *Daffy Doodles *Hollywood Daffy *The Great Piggy Bank Robbery *The Birth of a Notion *Along Came Daffy *A Pest in the House *Mexican Joyride *What Makes Daffy Duck *Daffy Duck Slept Here *The Up-Standing Sitter *You Were Never Duckier *Daffy Dilly *The Stupor Salesman *Riff Raffy Daffy *Wise Quackers *Holiday for Drumsticks *Daffy Duck Hunt *Boobs in the Woods *The Scarlet Pumpernickel *His Bitter Half *Golden Yeggs *The Ducksters *Rabbit Fire *Drip-Along Daffy *The Prize Pest *Thumb Fun *Cracked Quack *Rabbit Seasoning *The Super Snooper *Fool Coverage *Duck Amuck *Muscle Tussle *Duck Dodgers in the 24½th Century *Duck! Rabbit, Duck! *Quack Shot *Design for Leaving *My Little Duckaroo *Beanstalk Bunny *Stork Naked *Sahara Hare *This Is a Life? *Dime to Retire *The High and the Flighty *Rocket Squad *Stupor Duck *A Star Is Bored *Deduce, You Say *Ali Baba Bunny *Boston Quackie *Ducking the Devil *Show Biz Bugs *Don't Axe Me *Robin Hood Daffy *China Jones *Apes of Wrath *People Are Bunny *Person to Bunny *The Abominable Snow Rabbit *Daffy's Inn Trouble *Quackodile Tears *Good Noose *Fast Buck Duck *The Million Hare *Aqua Duck *The Iceman Ducketh *It's Nice to Have a Mouse Around the House *Moby Duck *Assault and Peppered *Well Worn Daffy *Suppressed Duck *Corn on the Cop *Tease for Two *Chili Corn Corny *Go Go Amigo *The Astroduck *Mucho Locos *Mexican Mousepiece *Daffy Rents *A-Haunting We Will Go *Snow Excuse *A Squeak in the Deep *Feather Finger *Swing Ding Amigo *A Taste of Catnip *Daffy's Diner *Quacker Tracker *The Music Mice-Tro *The Spy Swatter *Speedy Ghost to Town *Rodent to Stardom *Go Away Stowaway *Fiesta Fiasco *Skyscraper Caper *See Ya Later Gladiator *The Chocolate Chase *The Yolks on You *Daffy Flies North *Duck Dodgers and the Return of the 24½th Century *The Duxorcist *The Night of the Living Duck *Superior Duck *Attack of the Drones *Daffy Duck for President *Daffy's Rhapsody *Cube Wars *Daffy's Meet Market *Gone in 30 Minutes *H2Uh-Oh! *Looney Tunes: Back in Action *Space Jam *Duck Dodgers *Carrotblanca *Bah, Humduck! A Looney Tunes Christmas *The Looney Tunes Show *Daffy Duck's Movie: Fantastic Island *Daffy Duck's Quackbusters *Taz-Mania *A Devil of a Job *Comic Madness *New Looney Tunes Speed Racer *Speed Racer (TV Series) (1967) *The New Adventures of Speed Racer (1993) Go!Animate *Video Clips of Eric, David, and Ivy Smith Dreamworks *Kung Fu Panda *Kung Fu Panda 2 *Kung Fu Panda 3 *Kung Fu Panda (TV Series) *Shark Tale Garfield and Friends *Peace & Quiet/Wanted: Wade/Garfield Goes Hawaiian *Box O' Fun/Unidentified Flying Orson/School Daze *Nighty Nightmare/Banana Nose/Ode to Odie *Fraidy Cat/Shell Shocked Sheldon/Nothing To Sneeze At *Garfield's Moving Experience/Wade: You're Afraid/Good Mousekeeping *Identity Crisis/The Bad Sport/Up a Tree *Weighty Problem/The Worm Turns/Good Cat, Bad Cat *Cabin Fever/Return of Power Pig/Fair Exchange *The Binky Show/Keeping Cool/Don't Move! *Magic Mutt/Short Story/Monday Misery *Best of Breed/National Tapioca Pudding Day/All About Odie *Caped Avenger/Shy Fly Guy/Green Thumbs Down *Forget Me Not/I Like Having You Around!/Sales Resistance *Pest of a Guest/The Impractical Joker/Fat & Furry *Rip Van Kitty/Grabbity/Big Catnap *The Great Getaway/Scrambled Eggs/Hansel and Garfield *The Sludge Monster/Fortune Kooky/Heatwave Holiday *One Good Fern Deserves/Goody-Go-Round/The Black Book *The Legend of the Lake/Double Oh Orson/Health Feud *Binky gets Cancelled/Show Stoppers/Cutie and the Beast *The Lasagna Zone/Sleepytime Pig/Yojumbo *Pros and Cons/Rooster Revenge/Lights! Camera! Garfield! *Polecat Flats/Hogcules/Brain boy *Maine Course/No Laughing Matter/Attack of the Mutant. *Robodie/First Aid Wade/Video Victim *The Curse of Klopman/Mud sweet Mud/Rainy Day Dreams *Basket Brawl/Origin of Power Pig/Cactus Jake Rides.. *Binky Goes Bad!/Barn of Fear/Mini-Mall Matters *Attention-Getting Garfield/Swine Trek/It Must be True! *Arrivaderci, Odie!/Gort Goes Good/Felling Feline *The Bear Facts/Nothing to be Afraid of/The Big Talker *Cactus Makes Perfect/Hogcules II/Crime and Nourishment *T.V. of Tomorrow/Little Red Riding Egg/Well-Fed Feline *Invasion of the Big Robots/Shelf Esteem/Housebreak Hotel *First Class Feline/Hamelot/How to be Funny! *Mystic Manor/Flop goes the Weasel/The Legend of Long Jon *China Cat/Cock-a-Doodle Dandy/Beach Blanket Bonzo *Lemon-Aid/Hog Noon/Video Airlines *The Mail Animal/Peanut-Brained Rooster/Mummy Dearest *Skyway Robbery/U.S. Acres: The Bunny Rabbits Is Coming!/Close Encounters of the Garfield Kind *Astro Cat/U.S. Acres: Cock-A-Doodle Duel/Cinderella Cat *Ship Shape/U.S. Acres: Barn of Fear II/Break-a-Leg *Twice Told Tale/U.S. Acres: Orson Goes on Vacation/Wedding Bell Blues *Clean Sweep/U.S. Acres: Secrets of the Animated Cartoon/How the West was Lost *Binky Gets Cancelled, Again!/U.S. Acres: Orson's Diner/Flat Tired *Return of the Buddy Bears/U.S. Acres: Much Ado About Lanolin/Reigning Cats and Dogs *Fit for a King/U.S. Acres: Ben Hog/Dessert in the Desert *Hound of the Arbuckles/U.S. Acres: Read Alert/Urban Arbuckle *Odielocks and the 3 Cats/U.S. Acres: Quack to the Future/Beddy Buy *Count Lasagna/U.S. Acres: Mystery Guest/Rodent Ramage *Feline Felon/U.S. Acres: The Legal Eagle/The Cactus Saga *D.J. Jon/U.S. Acres: Cornfinger/Five Minute Warning *Wonderful World/U.S. Acres: The Orson Awards/The Garfield Workout *All Things Fat and Small/U.S. Acres: Robin Hog/Hare Replacement *Stick to It/U.S. Acres: Orson in Wonderland/For Cats Only *Mistakes Will Happen/U.S. Acres: The Well Dweller/The Wise Man *Star Struck/U.S. Acres: Election Daze/Dirty Business *Moo Cow Mutt/Big Bad Buddy Bird/Angel Puss *Trial and Error/An Egg-Citing Story/Supermarket Mania *The Legend of Cactus Jupiter/Birthday Boy Roy/Jukebox Jon *Squeak Previews/Dr. Jekyll & Mr. Wade/A Tall Tale *Frankenstein Feline/Weatherman Wade/Fill-In Feline *Polar Pussycat/Over the Rainbow/Remote Possibilities *Night of the Living Laundromat/Fast Food/Cash and Carry *Speed Trap/Flights of Fantasy/Castaway Cat *Mind Over Matter/Orson at the Bat/The Multiple-Choice Cartoon *Galactic Gamesman Garfield/Sly Spy Guy/The Thing That Stayed Forever *Bouncing Baby Blues/The Ugly Duckling/Learning Lessons *Robodie II/For Butter or Worse/Annoying Things *Guaranteed Trouble/U.S. Acres: Fan Clubbing/A Jarring Experience *The Idol of Id/Bedtime Story Blues/Mama Manicotti *The Pizza Patrol/The Son Also Rises/Rolling Romance *The Automated, Animated Cartoon/It's a Wonderful Wade/Truckin' Odie *Home Away from Home/Rainy Day Robot/Odie the Amazing *The First Annual Garfield Watchers Test/Stark Raven Mad/The Record Breaker *Renewed Terror/Bad Time Story/Tooth or Dare *Country Cousin/The Name Game/The Carnival Curse *Home Sweet Swindler/Forget-Me-Not Newton/The Great Inventor *Taste Makes Waist/The Wolf Who Cried Boy/Day of Doom *The Kitty Council/The Bo Show/Bad Neighbor Policy *Canvas Back Cat/Make Believe Moon/The Creature That Lived in the Refrigerator, Behind the Mayonnaise, Next to the Ketchup and to the Left of the Cole Slaw *Airborne Odie/Once Upon a Time Warp/Bride and Broom *Cute for Loot/The Caverns of Cocoa/Dream Date *The Worst Pizza in the History of Mankind/Jack II: The Rest of the Story/The Garfield Opera *Dummy of Danger/Sooner or Later/Jumping Jon *Sound Judgement/Gross Encounters/The Perils of Penelope *The Cartoon Cat Conspiracy/Who Done It?/The Picnic Panic *Ghost of a Chance/Roy Gets Sacked/Revenge of the Living Lunch *Super Sonic Seymour/A Mildly Mental Mix-Up/The Garfield Rap *A Vacation from His Senses/The Incredibly Stupid Swamp Monster/Dread Giveaway *The Wright Stuff/Safe at Home/Orson Express *Jon the Barbarian/Uncle Roy to the Rescue/The Kitten and the Council *Next Door Nuisance/What's It All About, Wade?/Bigfeetz *The Canine Conspiracy/Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs: Part 1/The Genuine Article *The Best Policy/Snow Wade and the 77 Dwarfs: Part 2/Fishy Feline *The Pie-Eyed Piper/Sweet Tweet Treat/Fine Feathered Funnyman *The Floyd Story/How Now, Stolen Cow?/The Second Penelope Episode *Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Mouse/Payday Mayday/How to Drive a Human Crazy *Date of Disaster/A Little Time Off/The Longest Doze *The Life and Times of the Lasagne Kid/Return of the Incredibly Stupid Swamp Monster/Unreal Estate *Stairway to Stardom/Midnight Ride of Paul Revere's Duck/Magic, Monsters and Manicotti *Lost and Foundling/Winter Wonderland/Films and Felines *The Garfield Musical/Mind Over Melvin/The Third Penelope Episode *Knights and Daze/Holiday Happening/Jailbird Jon *The Third Penelope Episode/Hare Force/Garfield's Garbage Can & Tin Pan Alley Revue *The Legend of Johnny Ragweedseed/Grape Expectations, Part 1/Catch as Cats Can't *A Matter of Conscience/Grape Expectations: Part 2/Top Ten *Change of Mind/Temp Trouble/The Perfect Match *My Fair Feline/Double Trouble Talk/Half-Baked Alaska *Puss in High Tops/Egg Over Easy: Part 1/The Beast from Beyond *Model Behavior/U.S. Acres: Egg Over Easy - Part 2/Another Ant Episode *The Guy of Her Dreams/U.S. Acres: The Discount of Monte Cristo/The Fairy Dogmother *The Stand-Up Mouse/Daydream Doctor/Happy Garfield Day *Sit on It/Kiddy Korner/Brainwave Broadcast *The Suburban Jungle/The Thing in the Box/The Feline Philosopher *Thoroughly Mixed-Up Mouse/The Old Man and the Mountain/Food Fighter *The Jelly Roger/The Farmyard Feline Philosopher/Dogmother II *Alley Katta & the 40 Thieves/If It's Tuesday, This Must Be Alpha Centauri/Clash of Titans *The Man Who Hated Cats/Deja Vu/Canned Laughter *Horror Hostess/Newsworthy Wade *Arbuckle the Invincible/The Monster Who Couldn't Scare Anybody/The Ocean Blue TUGS *Ghosts *Warrior Kellogg's Adverts *Clips (of The Fruit Winders Gang) (Credit Goes To Cereal Mad) The Magic Roundabout *Clips and Scenes (with Mr. Rusty) Bob the Builder *Original Series *Project: Build It Series *Ready, Steady, Build! Series Alvin and the Chipmunks *The Alvin Show (1961) *Alvin and the Chipmunks (1983) *ALVINNN!!! and the Chipmunks (2015) *The Chipmunk Adventure (1987) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein (1999) *Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet the Wolfman (2000) Theodore Tugboat *Theodore and the Oil Rig *Theodore and the Homesick Rowboat *The Dark and Scary Cove *Foduck the Vigilant *Different Strokes - Different Boats *Hank and the Mermaid *True Blue Friends *Bumper Buddie *Theodore and the Welcome *Theodore the Vegetable *The Day Ice Came to the Harbour *Theodore's Bad Dreams *Theodore's First Pull/Theodore Buttons On *Theodore and the Queen *Theodore and Bluenose *Is Anybody Listening? *George Buzzes the Dock *The Big Harbour Clean Up Contest *Best Friends *Theodore and the Big Harbour *Theodore's Whistle *George's Ghost *Theodore Changes Sides *Night Shift *Whale of a Tug *The Tugboat Pledge *Emergency *The Cold Snap *Hank and the Hug *Emily and the Rocket *Foduck Stays Home *Theodore the Tug in Charge *Theodore in the Middle *Carla the Cool Cabin Cruiser *Snorri the Viking Ship *Tug of the Year *Theodore the Jokester *Emily the Vigorous *Theodore's Day Off *All Quiet in the Big Harbour *Theodore to the Rescue *A Joke Too Far *Theodore and the Ice Ship *Big Harbour Fools Day *Grumpy Garbage Barge/Theodore and the Grumpy Garbage Barge *Theodore Hugs the Coast *Hank's Hiccups *Hank's New Name *Theodore and the Northern Lights *Theodore's Backwards Day *Scally's Stuff *Theodore's Big Friend/Theodore and the Stubborn Ship *Theodore and the Missing Barge *Theodore and the Borrowed Bell *Emily's Close Call *Emily's New Hat *Emily and the Tug-Of-War *Theodore and the Lost Bell Buoy *Theodore and the Bully *George and the Underwater Mystery *R. Boat and the Queen *Hank and the Night Light *Theodore and the Pirate *Foduck's Hurt Feelings *Theodore's Tough Tugging *Theodore's Ocean Adventure *Theodore's New Job *Digby's Disaster *Dartmouth Says Goodbye *George's Funny Noise *Rebecca's Treasure *Guysborough's Garbage *Theodore's Visit to Ceilidh's Cove *George's Turn *Theodore Lands On Earth *Hank Makes a Friend *Foduck Blows His Stack *Sigrid and the Bumpers *Hank's Wheezy Whistle *Theodore and the Haunted Houseboat *Northumberland is Missing *Emily and the Splash *Theodore's Bright Idea *George and the Navy Ship *Theodore's Prize *Emily's Easy Job *Nautilus and the Sinking Ship *Emily's Bruised Bumper *Theodore Shares his Story *Hank Hurts a Ship *Theodore and the Harbour Crane *Theodore On Time *George's Big Hurry *Theodore and the Buoy Boat *Theodore Gets Lost *Hank's Funny Feeling *Theodore and the Runaway Ferry *Theodore and the Scared Ship *Foduck in Reverse *Hank and the Sunken Ship *Theodore and the Bickering Barges *Theodore the All-Powerful *George and the Flags *Hank Stays Up Late *Theodore the Tattletug *Brunswick's Big Scare *Hank and the Silly Faces *Emily Finds a Friend *Hank's Cozy Cove *Theodore and the Hunt for Northumberland *Bedford's Big Move *Emily Drifts Off *Guysborough Makes a Friend *Theodore and the Missing Siren *Pugwash is Gone! *Theodore and the Unsafe Ship *Emily and the Sleep-Over *Foduck and the Shy Ship *Theodore Takes Charge *Theodore's Bright Night *George Waits His Turn *Hank Floats Forward *Theodore's Big Decision Star Wars *Star Wars Episode 4: A New Hope (1977) (Adywan's Version) *Star Wars Episode 5: The Empire Strikes Back (1980) (Original Unaltered Version) *Star Wars Episode 6: Return of the Jedi (1983) *Star Wars Episode 1: The Phantom Menace (1999) (Special Edition Version) *Star Wars Episode 2: Attack of the Clones (2002) *Star Wars Episode 3: Revenge of the Sith (2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (Animated Series) (2003-2005) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (TV Series) (2008) *Star Wars Rebels (2014) *Star Wars Episode 7: The Force Awakens (2015) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed (2007) *Star Wars The Force Unleashed 2 (2010) *Star Wars The Old Republic (2011) *Star Wars Episode 8: The Last Jedi (2017) *Star Wars: Dark Forces (1995) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Dark Forces II (1997) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Mysteries of the Sith (1998) *Star Wars Jedi Knight II: Jedi Outcast (2002) *Star Wars Jedi Knight: Jedi Academy (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic (2003) *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords (2005) *Star Wars: Battlefront (2004) *Star Wars: Battlefront II (2005) Disney *Tarzan (1999) *The Legend of Tarzan (TV Series) (2001) *Tarzan and Jane (2002) *Tarzan 2 (2005) *The Little Mermaid (1989) *The Little Mermaid (TV Series) (1992) *The Little Mermaid 2: Return to the Sea (2000) *The Little Mermaid 3: Ariel's Beginning (2008) *The Lion King (1994) *Timon and Pumbaa (TV Series) (1995) *The Lion King 3: Hakuna Matata (2004) *A Bug's Life (1998) *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1977) *Winnie the Pooh Discovers the Seasons (1981) *Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore (1983) *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh (1988) *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin (1997) *A Valentine for You (1999) *Seasons of Giving (1999) *The Tigger Movie (2000) *The Book of Pooh: Stories from the Heart (2001) *Mickey's Magical Christmas: Snowed in at the House of Mouse (2001) *Mickey's House of Villains (2002) *A Very Merry Pooh Year (2002) *Piglet's Big Movie (2003) *Springtime with Roo (2004) *Pooh's Heffalump Movie (2005) *Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie (2005) *Super Sleuth Christmas Movie (2007) *Tigger & Pooh and a Musical Too (2009) *Super Duper Super Sleuths (2010) *The Hunchback of Notre Dame (1996) *Toy Story (1995) *Toy Story 2 (1999) *Toy Story 3 (2010) *Toy Story 4 (2019) *Finding Nemo (2003) *Pinocchio (1940) *Dumbo (1941) *The Aristocats (1970) *Robin Hood (1973) *Melody Time (1948) *101 Dalmatians (1961) *101 Dalmatians (TV Series) (1997) *Monsters Inc (2001) *Pluto, Junior (1942) *The Jungle Book (1967) *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) Dreamworks *Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit (2005) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic *Friendship is Magic, part 1 *Dragonshy *Bridle Gossip *Call of the Cutie *Fall Weather Friends *Stare Master *The Show Stoppers *Green Isn't Your Color *The Cutie Mark Chronicles *Owl's Well That Ends Well *The Return of Harmony Part 1 *The Return of Harmony Part 2 *Lesson Zero *Luna Eclipsed *Sisterhooves Social *The Cutie Pox *Secret of My Excess *Hearth's Warming Eve *Family Appreciation Day *The Last Roundup *The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000 *Hearts and Hooves Day *A Friend in Deed *It's About Time *Ponyville Confidential *A Canterlot Wedding - Part 2 *Too Many Pinkie Pies *One Bad Apple *Magic Duel *Sleepless in Ponyville *Apple Family Reunion *Spike at Your Service *Keep Calm and Flutter On *Just for Sidekicks *Games Ponies Play *Magical Mystery Cure *Princess Twilight Sparkle - Part 1 *Flight to the Finish *Pinkie Apple Pie *Pinkie Pride *Simple Ways *Filli Vanilli *Twilight Time *Somepony to Watch Over Me *For Whom the Sweetie Belle Toils *Leap of Faith *Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 *Inspiration Manifestation *Equestria Games *Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2 *Bloom & Gloom *Appleoosa's Most Wanted *Make New Friends but Keep Discord *Slice of Life *Party Pooped *Do Princesses Dream of Magic Sheep? *Brotherhooves Social *Crusaders of the Lost Mark *The One Where Pinkie Pie Knows *Hearthbreakers *Scare Master *The Mane Attraction *The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 2 *On Your Marks *Newbie Dash *A Hearth's Warming Tail *The Cart Before the Ponies *28 Pranks Later *The Fault in Our Cutie Marks *Where the Apple Lies *Celestial Advice *Fluttershy Leans In *Forever Filly *Parental Glideance *Hard to Say Anything *Honest Apple *The Perfect Pear *Fame and Misfortune *Campfire Tales *It Isn't the Mane Thing About You *Marks and Recreation *My Little Pony: The Movie *Fake It 'Til You Make It *Surf and/or Turf *The Break Up Break Down *Marks for Effort *Yakity-Sax *School Raze - Part 1 *School Raze - Part 2 *My Little Pony Best Gift Ever *Equestria Girls Movies Ape Escape *Ape Escape 3 (PlayStation 2) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Ape Escape: SaruSaru's Big Mission (PlayStation Portable) (chaffXgrenade's version) Spyro the Dragon *Spyro 2: Ripto's Rage (Athrix255's Version) *Spyro 3: Year of the Dragon (JohnnyDFox's Version) *Spyro 5: A Hero's Tail (VerticalSandwich's Version) Universal Studios *The Little Engine That Could (1991) *The Little Engine That Could (2011) Ratchet and Clank *Ratchet and Clank 3: Up Your Arsenal (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) Shrek *Shrek the Third (2007) *Shrek the Halls (2007) *Shrek Forever After (2010) *Scared Shrekless (2010) Jak and Daxter *Jak and Daxter 1: The Precursor Legacy (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Jak II (PlayStation 2) (ECDT1089's Version) *Jak 3 (PlayStation 2) (JohnnyDFox's Version) *Jak and Daxter X (PlayStation 2) (Devil_Slayer Productions's Version) Croc *Croc 1 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) *Croc 2 (PlayStation 1) (vingamer's gaming's version) Spongebob Squarepants *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *The SpongeBob SquarePants Movie (2004) *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Season 7 Episodes *Season 8 Episodes *Season 9 Episodes *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (2015) *Season 10 Episodes *Season 11 Episodes *Season 12 Episodes Courage the Cowardly Dog *Night of the Weremole *The Magic Tree of Nowhere *The Record Deal *Mondo Magic (brief moment) *Goat Pain *Wrath of the Librarian Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy's Big Picture Show *Specials The Powerpuff Girls *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes *Season 6 Episodes *The Powerpuff Girls Movie *Specials 2 Stupid Dogs *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes Unreal Engine 3 *A Hat in Time (Neon Cabaret's Version) I A.M. Weasel *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes *Season 5 Episodes Cow and Chicken *Cow and Chicken in No Smoking! *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes Touchstone *Who Framed Roger Rabbit? (1988) Rugrats *Rugrats (1990) *The Rugrats Movie (1998) *Rugrats In Paris: The Movie (2000) *All Growed Up (2001) *Rugrats Go Wild (2003) *All Grown Up! (2003) Warner Bros. *Thumbelina (1994) The Land Before Time *The Land Before Time (1988) *The Land Before Time II: The Great Valley Adventure (1994) *The Land Before Time III: The Time of the Great Giving (1995) *The Land Before Time IV: Journey through the Mists (1996) *The Land Before Time V: The Mysterious Island (1997) *The Land Before Time VI: The Secret of Saurus Rock (1998) *The Land Before Time VII: The Stone of Cold Fire (2000) *The Land Before Time VIII: The Big Freeze (2001) *The Land Before Time IX: Journey to Big Water (2002) *The Land Before Time X: The Great Longneck Migration (2003) *The Land Before Time XI: Invasion of the Tinysauruses (2005) *The Land Before Time XII: The Great Day of the Flyers (2006) *The Land Before Time XIII: The Wisdom of Friends (2007) *The Land Before Time XIV: Journey of the Brave (2016) *The Land Before Time (TV Series) Johnny Bravo *Season 1 Episodes *Season 2 Episodes *Season 3 Episodes *Season 4 Episodes DIC Animation City *Little Golden Book Land (1989) Gallery Rayman.jpg|Rayman as Aladdin Ly the fairy..jpg|Ly as Princess Jasmine Gordon.jpg|Gordon as Genie Robotnik fat fat fat.png|Dr. Robotnik as Jafar Daffy Duck in Looney Tunes.png|Daffy Duck as Iago Kaa the Python.jpg|Kaa as Snake Jafar Clayton profile .jpg|Clayton as Creepy Old Jafar No-1310533-nhl_s_chimchim_275.jpg|Chim-Chim as Abu Little-mermaid-1080p-disneyscreencaps.com-555.jpg|Mermaids as Harem Girls Ivy, Eric, and David Smith.png|Ivy, Eric, and David Smith as Magic Carpet (Credit Goes To Go!Animate) Master Shifu.jpg|Shifu Hoffman as Sultan Boots the Monkey (Odie).jpg|Odie as Rajah Ghostly_Galleon.png|The Ghostly Galleon as Cave of Wonders The Fruit Winder Gang.jpg|The Fruit Winders Gang as Razoul and His Henchmen (Credit Goes To Cereal Mad) MrRusty.gif|Mr Rusty as The Peddler Spud.jpg|Spud as Gazeem the Thief Dave Seville in The Chipmunk Adventure.jpg|Dave as Prince Achmed Dispatcherpicca4.jpg|The Dispatcher as Omar Supreme Leader Snoke.jpg|Supreme Leader Snoke as Farouk Tantor.gif|Tantor as Elephant Abu Helena bonham carter tottington.jpg|Lady Tottington as Woman at the Window The Cutie Mark Crusaders ID EG3.png|Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Granny-0.png|and Granny as Ladies Laughing At Aladdin It's Aki.png|Aki as Three Balcony Harem Girls' Mother Professor Reignited.jpg|Professor Jill (The Little Engine That Could).jpg|and Jill as Necklace Man and Woman No-3629-helga-1838.png|Helga as Fat Ugly Lady The_Babies_1200x1200-0.png|Shrek's Children as Two Hungry Children Shenzi, Banzai and Ed.jpg|Banzai and Ed as Two men watching Prince Achmed Samos Hagai concept art.png|Samos as Pot Seller PeteStoreStrawberryJelly.png|Swap Meet Pete as Nut Seller Soil.jpg|Mr. Soil as Necklace Seller Mr. Eugene Krabs.png|Mr. Krabs as Fish Seller Mr Dr Vindaloo.jpg|Dr. Vindaloo as Fire Eater Jimmy in Cartoon Network Commercial.jpg|Jimmy as Boy wanting an apple Spike_the_Dog_ID_EG3.png|Spike as 'Laddie' Dog Genie Rabbit..png|Rabbit as Rabbit Genie Chinese Dragon.jpg|The Chinese Dragon as Dragon Genie The Powerpuff Girls (Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup).png|The Powerpuff Girls as Genie's Three Dancing Girls Mr Big dog.jpg|Big Dog as Sheep Genie It's_DJ_Grooves_Full.png|DJ Grooves as Camel Abu I.R. Baboon.jpg|I.R. Baboon as Horse Abu I Am Weasel.jpg|I.M. Weasel as Duck Abu Cow-cow-and-chicken-90.3.jpg|Cow as Ostrich Abu Chicken-cow-and-chicken-8.44.jpg|Chicken as Turtle Abu Mr Benny the Cab.png|Benny as Car Abu RUGRATS GRANDPA LOU.jpg|Grandpa Lou as Old Man Genie Chris Thorndyke in Sonic X.jpg|Chris as Little Boy Genie HarbourMaster.jpg|The Harbor Master as Fat Man Genie No-2823411-o_1b6p5r9dq19vrv4n14mlt6r1j1cc-thumbnail-full.jpg|The Toys as 75 Golden Camels Sir Topham Hatt in Thomas and Friends.jpg|Sir Topham Hatt as Genie as TV Parade Host Harry it's-d-laverne-wicked-49.png|Birds as 53 Purple Peacocks LadyHattCGIpromo.png|Lady Hatt as Genie as TV Parade Host June It's-Bob-the-builder-08.jpg|Road Vehicles as Exotic-Type Mammals Toy-Story-Slinky-the-dog.jpg|Slinky as Leopard Genie Nemo in Finding Nemo.jpg|Nemo as Goat Genie Thumbelina don bluth characters.jpg|Thumbelina as Harem Genie The Shrimpers.jpg|Shrimpers as 95 White Persian Monkeys lci_28-c754af832b.jpg|Ferries as 60 Elephants TheGreatDiscovery514.png|Narrow Gauge Engines as Llamas ToadStandsBy13.jpg|Troublesome Trucks as Bears and Lions It'sEdward'sBrassBand45.png|The Brass Band as Brass Bands TheDancingPuppets.jpg|Puppets as 40 Fakirs Land_Before_Time_characters.jpg|Various Dinosaurs as Cooks and Bakers pyramid-of-ponderous-pachyderms.jpg|Various Elephants as Birds that 'warble on key' Little dog2.jpg|Little Dog as Genie as Rodney Dangerfield Scat Cat 001.jpg|Scat Cat as Super-Spy Genie Robin Hood Disney Friar Tuck.jpg|Friar Tuck as Teacher Genie Pops of johnny bravo fame 7251.PNG|Pops as Table Lamp Genie House Of Mouse - Little Toot.jpg|Little Toot as Bee Genie Shark Tale Lenny.jpg|Lenny Lino as Genie Submarine Captain (101 Dalmatians).jpg|Captain as One of Flamingos Mr. Waternoose.jpg|Mr. Waternoose as Gigantic Genie Plutojunior.jpg|Pluto Jr as Rajah as Cub No_183389_186212594748386_2605390_n.jpg|Ace as Toy Abu LittleGoldenBooks-logo.jpg|The Animals as Cheerleader Genies Kaa the Python.jpg|Kaa as Snake Jafar General Grievous.png|General Grievous as Genie Jafar (Programs) *Fraps *Adobe Premiere Elements 9 *After Effects CS4 *Adobe Photoshop *LSMaker *WavePad *Bandicam *Trainz 2004 *Trainz 2006 *Trainz 2009 *Trainz 2010 *Trainz 2012 *Trainz: A New Era *Microsoft Train Simulator *Speakonia *Cepstral *Loquendo TTS 6.5.5 *Loquendo TTS 7 Director *TextAloud *GIMP 2.8 *Sony Vegas Pro 11 *TGATool2 *CrazyTalk *Lightwave 3D *Blender *Unity *Stop Motion Animator *Vision Lab Studio *Traction 2 *Premiere Pro *MMD *Camstasia *Adobe Premiere Pro *Gimp *Chameleon *Artoonix *GameMaker *Trainz Paint Shed *MSTS Paint Shed *Windows Live Movie Maker *Windows Movie Maker *Sketchup *Hitfilm 4 Express *Audacity *Source Film Maker *GMod *Screenomatic *Camtasia *Filmora *IVONA *Acapela *NeoSpeech *and more (Sound Effects) *ray2_sfx.zip *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Voices *Cartoon Sound Effects *Train Sound Effects *Car Sound Effects *Explosion Sound Effects *Goofy Yell *Goofy Yodel *Thunder Sound Effects *Sword Sound Effects *Mario Sound Effects *Sonic Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Rayman 1 Sound Effects *Goofy Holler *Goofy Yodel *Hanna Barbera Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *R2D2 Sound Effects *Chewbacca Sound Effects *FXHome.com Sword Sounds *FXHome.com Sword Battle Sounds *Train and Rolling Stock Sound Effects *Vehicle Sound Effects *Rayman Sound Effects *Looney Tunes Sound Effects *Cartoon Sound Effects *Animal Sound Effects *Rain Sound Effects *Ray2_FX.zip *Tugboat Sound Effects *Boat Sound Effects *Rayman 3 Sound Effects *Rayman Origins Sound Effects *Rayman Legends Sound Effects (on http://www.angelfire.com/wa2/dogg/sounds.htm) *breathe.wav https://www.dropbox.com/s/j7wrqkuaq6kfqg3/Wilhelm%20Scream.wav Music *A Whole New World (Brad Kane and Lea Salonga's Version) Scenes *Raymanladdin Part 1: Arabian Nights/A Dark Night *Raymanladdin Part 2: Rayman On The Run/"One Jump Ahead" *Raymanladdin Part 3: Rayman Fights With Prince Dave/"One Jump Ahead" *Raymanladdin Part 4: Princess Ly the Fairy's Dream *Raymanladdin Part 5: Dr. Robotnik And Shifu Hoffman's Conservation/Ly Runs Away *Raymanladdin Part 6: Trouble In The Marketplace/Dr. Robotnik's Evil Plan *Raymanladdin Part 7: Rayman Arrested *Raymanladdin Part 8: Rayman Escapes With A Hunter *Raymanladdin Part 9: The Cave Of Wonders (Part 1) *Raymanladdin Part 10: The Cave Of Wonders (Part 2) *Raymanladdin Part 11: The Amazing All Powerful Gordon (Part 1: "Friend Like Me") *Raymanladdin Part 12: The Amazing All Powerful Gordon *Raymanladdin Part 13: Shifu Upbraids Dr. Robotnik *Raymanladdin Part 14: Rayman's First Wish *Raymanladdin Part 15: Dr. Robotnik Makes His Move/"Prince Rayman" *Raymanladdin Part 16: Shifu Rides On The Smith Kids *Raymanladdin Part 17: Rayman Argues With Gordon/Rayman Goes To Ly *Raymanladdin Part 18: Do You Trust Me?/"A Whole New World" *Raymanladdin Part 19: Rayman Almost Spills The Beans/Rayman And Ly's First Kiss *Raymanladdin Part 20: Rayman Gets Ambushed/Gordon Saves Rayman's Life *Raymanladdin Part 21: Dr. Robotnik Gets Exposed *Raymanladdin Part 22: Rayman's Depression/Daffy Steals The Lamp *Raymanladdin Part 23: Shifu's Announcement/Gordon's New Master Is Dr. Robotnik *Raymanladdin Part 24: Dr. Robotnik's Dark Wishes *Raymanladdin Part 25: "Prince Rayman" (Reprise) *Raymanladdin Part 26: The Ends Of The Earth *Raymanladdin Part 27: Rayman vs Dr. Robotnik (Part 1) *Raymanladdin Part 28: Rayman vs Dr. Robotnik (Part 2) *Raymanladdin Part 29: Rayman vs Dr. Robotnik (Part 3) *Raymanladdin Part 30: Happy End In Agrabah *Raymanladdin Part 31: End Credits Trivia *Gordon will be hauling his green and yellow Express coach, a blue and white Express coach, a green and yellow Express coach, another blue and white Express coach, another green and yellow Express coach, and Spencer's red Express coach throughout the entire movie. *Duke will be hauling three freight cars and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Skarloey will be hauling two red coaches and a red caboose throughout the entire movie. *Rheneas will be hauling two blue and yellow coaches and a blue caboose throughout the entire movie. *Sir Handel will be hauling a red coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose throughout the entire movie. *Peter Sam will be hauling a blue and yellow coach, two green and yellow coaches, and a brown caboose throughout the entire movie. *Rusty will be hauling some freight cars and a caboose throughout the entire movie. *Duncan will be hauling three blue and yellow coaches and a blue caboose throughout the entire movie. *Mighty Mac will be hauling a green and yellow coach throughout the entire movie. *Fearless Freddie will be hauling some freight cars throughout the entire movie. Category:ThomasTenCents34526 Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Movie-spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof